This invention relates generally to portable shelters for animals such as canines, felines, humans, and the like, and more particularly, to a portable animal shelter on which the animal can rest out of contact with the ground or other surface on which the shelter is located, and which provides a heat transfer medium for cooling or warming the animal, and/or a canopy at least partially enclosing a space for receiving the animal for protecting the animal from the sun, wind and other environmental elements.
Often, at locations such as the home, the beach, or when boating or attending events such as concerts, festivals, sporting events, and the like, animals, including, but not limited to, pets such as dogs and cats, and small children and infants, can be subject to environmental conditions which are particularly adverse to them. For instance, environmental factors such as heat and drying wind can dehydrate and/or burn the skin of an animal, while the cold can cause chills and more serious injuries such as frostbite and the like.
To avoid such adverse circumstances, animal owners and parents often forego an activity where such environmental elements are present, leave early, or make other arrangements for the child or pet. Protective garments, umbrellas and the like provide some protection from certain environmental elements, but not heat generally. Umbrellas are also not particularly effective against wind. Protective garments may also be restrictive, and are not generally a good solution for pets for obvious reasons. Other alternatives, such as travel kennels and the like, are not desirable solutions as they are bulky and cumbersome, and are generally hot.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a portable animal shelter is disclosed, the shelter including a portable platform or base including an upper surface on which the animal can sit or lie, and at least one receptacle on or in the upper surface adapted for receiving a heat transfer medium such as, but not limited to, a hot pack or a cold pack, for cooling or warming the animal, so as to provide a more temperate and comfortable place for the animal. The upper surface of the platform preferably includes a mat or layer of a comfort enhancing material which is preferably removable and replaceable for cleaning or the like. The receptacle or receptacles for receiving the heat transfer medium can be incorporated into the platform or the mat or layer of the comfort enhancing material, and can encompass all or only a portion of the area of the upper surface of the platform, such as for warming or cooling specific portions of the animal""s anatomy, as desired.
In another aspect of the invention, the portable animal shelter includes a canopy positionable over at least a portion of the upper surface of the platform defining an at least partially enclosed space for receiving the animal for protecting the animal from adverse environmental elements such as light and/or wind and increasing the animal""s comfort and security.